


The look on his face

by elf_md



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_md/pseuds/elf_md
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks doesn't quite get exactly how Matija looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look on his face

**Author's Note:**

> \- I talk about Stefan (Savic) and Stevan (Jovetic). It's not a spelling mistake.  
> \- Inspired by the game against Everton, where Naismith pushed Aleks so he bashed into Matija’s elbow, splitting his eyebrow open.  
> \- Also inspired by Stevan, who is almost as smiley as Edin.

What Aleks liked the most about Stevan was that the younger man was so very confident.

He was affectionate, he laughed at almost everything Aleks said and he had no intention of respecting Aleks' personal space. But most of all, he knew that Aleks cared just as much even though he didn't show it in equal measures.

So Aleks didn't even ask if he could go home with the younger man, he just followed him to his car. His face was swollen, his head was killing him and the thought of food made him nauseous. Stevan's spare room just sounded much more inviting than his own house.

A year ago, just a few months ago, he would've gone home with Edin after an injury. The Bosnian had his girlfriend over for a few days though, and Aleks didn't want to impose. He would probably call later on, visiting girlfriend or not.

They always sought each other out, when things went bad or good. Stefan used to sleep on Aleks' couch when he'd played a bad game, and Edin had lived with him for a few weeks when he had some remodeling done on his house. They celebrated Christmas together, even Edin, who just enjoyed the hospitality and then invited them for Eid al-Fitr.

Only Matija didn't really participate in the Balkan brotherhood. He was clearly part of it, always tagging along and also suggesting things to do. He just wasn't as _involved_. Aleks thought it was his serious nature, something Edin agreed with. Stevan thought he had a crush on Aleks, which was too ridiculous to even consider though.

But right now, he couldn't think past getting away from the Etihad Stadium, into a comfortable bed, and maybe convince Stevan to give him a footrub.

He'd only just gotten to the Montenegrin's car though, when he heard a familiar voice call his name, and he turned around, hand holding on to the passenger side door to keep himself grounded, as the world had started spinning. Matija ran up to him, forehead wrinkled with a heavy frown, eyes searching Aleks' face and clearly not finding what he was looking for.

“Are you alright?”

There was a softness to his voice that Aleks had never heard before, and he mumbled _yes_ , not sure why Matija looked much closer than he ever had before. Until the younger man, the boy really, curled his hand around the bashed up side of his face and Aleks realized he really was that close. The Stevan or Edin kind of close.

“I'm fine.”

The noise Stevan made as he slammed his door shut was almost too much, and Aleks flinched. Still Matija didn't let go of him, stroked his thumb over Aleks' skin, where a nice bruise was probably forming.

“You don't look fine.”

Aleks curled his hand around Matija's wrist, tried to smile. For some reason, it was more important that Matija stopped worrying, than to respond to Stevan asking him if he was ready to go.

“I'm staying with Stevan.”

It wasn't explanation on how he would be alright, but it seemed to trigger an unexpected reaction in Matija, because he immediately took a step back, nodded seriously. When Stevan started his engine, Aleks closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he looked up again, Matija seemed to have taken another step back.

“You could come too.”

Surely Stevan wouldn't mind. Matija had been at his place numerous times. And he could maybe just come for a visit, he wouldn’t have to stay. His head hurt too much to be really disappointed when the boy shook his head.

***

He was almost asleep when his bed dipped, and he refused to open his eyes, his headache not nearly as bad without sunlight, and he sighed contently when the other person pulled his socks off, and cool fingers started pressing down on all the right spots. Aleks brought his hand to his face, shielding his eyes as he peered down the length of his body.

He’d recognized Matija’s form before the boy spoke. “I closed the curtains.” Aleks blinked, found the room almost completely dark, and he pushed himself onto his elbows as Matija massaged his left foot. He couldn’t make out his expression, but he was pretty sure that the boy wouldn’t be smiling.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Which was a bit hypocritical, because he’d asked Stevan to do just this not an hour before. And Matija couldn’t have known, but still those words made him pull back as if he’d been rejected, shuffling a little backwards on the mattress.

“Sorry.”

It seemed heavier than just inconveniencing Aleks with an unwanted massage, and the older man sat up, peered at Matija through the dark.

“This isn’t your fault. Naismith is a cunt.”

That he actually used the English curse word in an otherwise Serbian sentence, made the corners of Matija’s mouth twitch, but then he shrugged.

“I should’ve…”

Aleks leaned back, lifted one leg and tried to stick his big toe in the boy’s nostril.

“Fine then. Give me a massage and we’re even.”

With a derisive snort that still didn’t quite sound normal for him, Matija grabbed Aleks’ foot, and continued what he’d been doing. It wasn’t much longer before Aleks dozed off.

***

“You’re an idiot.”

Aleks pursed his lips as he brought his soup to his lips. It was 2 in the morning, and he’d woken up hungry. Luckily Stevan didn’t mind making him something to eat.

“I am not.”

Chuckling, Stevan lifted the covers, crawled into bed next to Aleks. That they were both only in boxers, didn’t seem weird at all.

“You don’t even know what I am talking about.”

Shrugging, Aleks took a tiny sip. The soup was still too hot.

“I’m still not an idiot.”

Stevan slid down onto his back, looked up at where Aleks was resting against the headboard.

“That boy is in _love_ with you. You should’ve seen the look on his face when I told him you wanted a massage.”

Just humming, hoping that would deflect the striker’s attention, Aleks considered it for a second. Then dismissed the idea. If Matija was any kind of interested in him, Aleks would’ve known. And he would’ve let him down gently.

“You’re the idiot.”

Grinning broadly, Stevan closed his eyes.

“I’m the idiot that’s making you think of Matija differently.”

The sad thing, was that it was true.

***

Edin showed up the next morning with breakfast and a blinding smile, and Aleks burrowed deeper under the covers as if he had any chance of ignoring how annoyingly happy the Bosnian was this early in the morning. Stevan was slightly better, he was usually quiet until Aleks had had his first cup of coffee.

When they ganged up on him though, there was no escaping how chipper they were, and they just begun chattering on about the game, Naismith being a twat (one of the first English words Stevan learned after arriving at City), and how Vincent’s injury would give Matija a starting spot now.

And as Edin pushed him out of the way to cozy down with Stevan - and Aleks was a bit affronted at that, _he_ was injured after all – he gestured in the direction of the kitchen. “If you can’t even smile, you can just be grumpy with the other one.”

Slightly unsteady on his feet, Aleks padded into the kitchen, where Matija was dutifully setting the table. He had that frown on his face again, and he’d forgotten to wear a belt again, his jeans sliding down his ass to show off more than half of his boxers, and he was just like he always was, except that he wasn’t.

Aleks just mumbled _morning_ and made his way to the bathroom. Fuck Stevan for planting ideas in his head.

***

Aleks narrowed his eyes at Edin as the striker offered to drive him home. There had been a _lot_ of meaningful looks between him and Stevan, and Aleks didn’t trust them one bit. There had clearly not been any truth to Stevan asking Matija to stay a bit to help him move some stuff around.

But Aleks needed to get home and pack a bag to fly to Serbia that afternoon, and Matija had just mumbled _I’ll pick you up at 3_ , and he really wasn’t up for spending so much time together, but he couldn’t not. Because he didn’t want anyone to think they had problems, and least of all the kid himself.

“So. _Matija_.”

Aleks rolled his eyes as he climbed into the Bosnian’s car, couldn’t help but smile a little at Edin’s enthusiasm. “Stevan has a big mouth.” Edin chuckled, and as he started his car, Aleks vaguely thought that it was nice to talk to an actual adult for once. “And he’s seeing things.”

For a minute, Edin didn’t say anything, but then he spoke, voice soft and serious. “I don’t think he’s wrong.” Aleks rubbed his hand over his face, winced when he jarred his busted eyebrow. “He’s not interested in me.” Edin looked over for a second, and there was no judgment in his face. “You should’ve seen the look on his face when he thought you’d slept with Stevan.”

They didn’t speak until Edin pulled up in front of Aleks’ house, and he cleared his throat. “And you didn’t say you weren’t interested.” Aleks leaned back, and wondered if he should’ve gone with Edin anyway the day before, visiting girlfriend or not. “I’m just… I’m thinking about him differently.”

Edin smiled, warmly in a way that only he could. “Good. That’s good.” Aleks got out, the usual banter about whose national team was better forgotten, and when Edin softly called his name, Aleks leaned down into the car. “Just be careful with his heart.”

Only Edin could say something like that and not sound like a total ass, and Aleks nodded seriously, every step to his front door more resolved to not get involved with an infatuated boy. Which Aleks still didn’t quite believe that he was.

***

They changed planes in London, and it was almost automatic when Aleks sat down next to Branislav on the plane to Belgrade. This time he didn’t miss the look on Matija’s face, and he looked irritated, with himself as well as everyone else, and Aleks still didn’t quite believe it was jealousy.

Except that Matija from then on tried to stay as far away as he could, which could’ve been a trick of Aleks’ imagination. But when Matija pulled away rather violently when Aleks reached out for him, the older man was finally convinced. Now it was just a matter of getting the boy alone, saying he was flattered but not interested, and move on.

Aleks ignored the nagging thought that they wouldn’t be able to be friends anymore.

***

Of course it didn’t go that way.

Clearly Matija knew what was about to happen, because he avoided Aleks categorically. And the one time they were alone in an elevator for one floor, the boy mumbled _I get it_ , and when Aleks reached out a hand, he snorted. “Please don’t.”

And maybe that was that.

***

Except that they had two nosy _friends_ who even from a distance couldn’t mind their own business.

Edin was the first to call, and he sounded admonishing. “I told you to not hurt him.” Aleks rolled his eyes, stepped out on his balcony so as to not disturb Branislav. Well, more to not be overheard, because _he_ was a nosy bastard as well. “I let him down gently. There’s nothing more I can do.” Edin sighed, clearly disappointed with the outcome, but he understood.

Of course, Stevan wasn’t as understanding. He’d been sending shirtless pics of Matija for a few days, and one where he bent over and the seams of his underwear were clearly outlined under his football kit.

Which was funny, until it wasn’t.

Matija had clearly waited until Branislav had left the room he was sharing with Aleks, because he slipped through the door as it was still closing.

Immediately Aleks sat up from where he’d been stretched out on his bed, alarmed because he’d never seen Matija so angry.

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

Aleks held his hands up in defense, kept his voice quiet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Matija waved his arm around in an uncharacteristically big movement. “What Stevan asked me.” Aleks stood, wished he was wearing a shirt. “You _know_ he’s not right in the head. I don’t want to be held responsible for his crazy ideas.”

When Matija bit the inside of his cheek, Aleks took a step closer. “What did he ask you?” Matija blushed a little, mumbled _doesn’t matter_ and turned towards the door. But Aleks was faster, or maybe Matija didn’t really mean to get away, but then they were standing close together near the door, the older man with a tight grip on the younger man’s wrist. Something shifted between them when their eyes met, and Aleks frowned, even though it pulled at his eyebrow. “I don’t mean to hurt you.” Matija nodded. “I thought it was just a crush.”

When Matija rested his hand on Aleks’ face, wetted his lips, the older man knew he had plenty of time to pull away. His fingers were still curled around Matija’s wrist though, and he almost consciously relaxed his jaw.

With all the experience he had, Aleks quickly realized he’d never been kissed before. He himself had done a lot of kissing, some times more enthusiastically than others, but he’d always instigated or at least controlled the situation.

He couldn’t even control a soft sigh as Matija gently ran his tongue over his lips, seducing him to give in and open his mouth, and the younger man’s scent was familiar but also surprisingly alluring, his one hand sliding from Aleks’ face to his neck and the other free from Aleks’ grip after just one tug and coming to rest loosely on his hip.

It could’ve been seconds or minutes, Aleks only followed Matija’s lead, and then the younger man pulled back with a wistful look on his face. “Okay.”

He was gone before Aleks could ask him to stay.

***

Why he called Stevan, was inexplicable. Of course _he_ wouldn’t be any kind of help, but Edin would be all romantic about it, and that was even less of a help. Maybe Aleks wanted to talk to Matija more than anything, his quiet but strong opinion worth more to him than he’d realized up to now. Because maybe he was a boy, but he was smart, and composed, and more mature than Aleks had wanted to consider before.

“So, tell me why I shouldn’t start something with the kid.”

Stevan sounded sleepy, but stupidly cheerful anyway. “No no no. Do it!”

With a snort, Aleks stretched his legs out before him. “I’m thinking with my dick right now. I need you to be my brain.”

Clearly not taken aback by that statement, Stevan sighed. “He’s young. In love. He’ll get hurt.” Aleks nodded. “It’s just a crush. He’ll get over it once he has me.” Stevan laughed curtly. “You need to listen to me. _In. Love._. His last boyfriend left because Matija wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Doing the math, Aleks came to the conclusion that that was almost a year ago. If Matija was still interested, maybe it was more than a crush. And while one some level, Aleks had wanted Stevan to give him the green light to go ahead with it, he now realized that he couldn’t. He couldn’t use Matija’s feelings against him.

“I’d hurt him.”

Stevan snorted. “Except that you wouldn’t.” When Aleks didn’t react to that, because clearly that was incorrect and rhetorical, Stevan lowered his voice. “Because you, my friend, are _in love_ with him.” Aleks just hung up, decided that calling Stevan had been foolishness, and the Montenegrin had wasted enough of his time.

And planted another idea and _fuck_.

***

He called Edin then, who was all smiles, even over the phone. He’d asked how things were going with Matija before Aleks had even managed to say hello.

“I don’t know.”

Edin suddenly lowered his voice, sounding serious but still warm. “You’re thinking about him.” Aleks sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about him.” Edin sighed. “You can’t do anything until you’re sure that you want this to happen.” Not sure how to react to that, Aleks’ _right_ came a bit too late, because then Edin got angry, about how Aleks had no respect for Matija’s feelings, and he was taking advantage, and maybe the boy was mature, he was still just that, a boy.

Because he didn’t quite like the accusatory tone Edin was using, Aleks just mumbled _goodbye_ and hung up. He’d done nothing wrong. And he wanted someone to agree with him on that.

***

So he did the worst thing possible.

When he saw Matija’s roommate leave with a few of the others, knowing that they were going to see a movie, Aleks went by the boy’s room, hoping to catch him there, and alone.

The switch from relaxed to outright tense in Matija was lightning quick, as soon as his eyes met Aleks’, and the older man felt guilty for being the cause of that. “I think we should talk.”

Matija mumbled _I think we’ve talked enough_ , but he stepped aside to let Aleks in anyway. The older man stood between the two beds, legs slightly spread and feet planted firmly onto the ground, as Matija sat down on his bed crosslegged.

“Have I led you on?” Matija rolled his eyes at Aleks’ question, and even though it did sound a bit childish, Aleks would not be mocked for it. “I’m serious. Have I done anything to make you…” He waved his hand between them, not willing to name these feelings Matija supposedly had, not to his face.

The younger man shrugged, looked in Aleks’ direction, but more at his shoulder than his face. “Other than been your _amazing_ self? No, you’ve done nothing.” Aleks huffed at the sarcasm in the first sentence. “So you _are_ blaming me. I’ve never…” Matija stood, and he suddenly seemed taller than Aleks. “I know you’ve never done anything. You’re grumpy, stubborn, arrogant. You think you’re so funny.” He snorted. “And still I… I can’t help it.”

Aleks pushed, pulled his shoulders a bit back in a subconscious invitation. “You’re a great guy…” Matija’s hand shot out, fingers twisting in the fabric of Aleks’ t-shirt. _Thin_ t-shirt. “Don’t let me down gently.” Aleks wrinkled his nose. “What then? Should I lie and say I don’t like you? And that I’m not attracted to you?” Matija shrugged, eyes to the ground as he licked his lips. “Saying you don’t want me would be lying.” Aleks tensed at those words, but then Matija looked up, the corners of his mouth tugging up just a little. “I didn’t believe them.” With just a gentle flick of his wrist, Matija pulled Aleks in, and that was the exact moment that the older man realized he’d lost all control over the situation. And that maybe he didn’t mind a bit.

They’d often touched before, but not like this, and Aleks wondered how he’d never _really_ realized how beautiful the boy was. Not just how he looked, but the softness of his skin, the tension in his muscles when Aleks’ hands wandered, the smug smile that Aleks tried to kiss away. But most of all the way he moved, head thrown back and eyes closed, teeth digging harshly into his bottom lip.

He couldn’t stay afterwards, and he wasn’t sure Matija was entirely awake when he pressed a kiss to his temple and mumbled _I’ll see you tomorrow_.

***

He tried to pretend nothing happened, and except for a small smile from Matija, the younger man didn’t let on that he was thinking about it either.

It almost felt like before, even though everything had changed.

And Aleks could live with that.

***

Stevan and Edin clearly couldn’t.

The Montenegrin called in the afternoon, his name lighting up Aleks’ phone first, then Matija’s where they lay next to each other on the bedside table. Aleks let his fingers trail Matija’s spine, smirking as he felt the sweat that had pooled at the dimples in the younger man’s back.

“You smell good.”

Matija snorted, stretched out a bit further where he was lying next to Aleks. “I smell like sex.” With a devious smile, Aleks leaned over him, licked a stripe over his skin. “I know.”

When Edin called, they were having dinner, and Matija held his phone up so Aleks could see the screen. The older man had not even said _pushy fucker_ , when his own phone started to buzz in his pocket. He didn’t even look at it.

***

“The worst thing about this…”

Aleks waited until Matija looked up from where he was taking a shower next to him. They were the only ones there, but any second now more players could come in.

The boy was frowning, for the first time in days, and although Aleks thought he looked really hot like that, he wasn’t comfortable with knowing he’d made him look like that.

“… is that _they_ will take credit for it.”

By mutual, unspoken agreement, neither of them had spoken to Stevan or Edin. Both their voicemails had ranged from dirty, to angry, to positively gloating. Even though neither of them knew what was happening.

Matija snorted, turned his face up into the spray. “That is the worst thing?” Aleks shrugged. “So far, no other downsides.”

The door swung open, and they fell quiet when more players walked in. But Aleks could see by the look on Matija’s face that they were doing more than alright.


End file.
